The invention relates generally to remote control systems for automobiles. In particular, the system includes a human-portable kit of linkage components that can be adjustably and non-destructively installed for a variety of vehicles and subsequently disassembled for storage in minimal time. The system responds to control signals transmitted via a radio-remote-control device.
Test safety demands on occasion require remote control of a road-mobile ground-transportation vehicle, such as that simulated by the time-traveling Delorean sportscar featured in Back to the Future. Such implements have typically been custom fitted to the controls subsequent to or currently with modification of the driver's position equipment, such as seat, bench or steering wheel.